Lighthouse
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: In one world, Midoriya could step Todoroki to the light, who says he couldn't do the opposite? Villain! Midoriya Izuku. Implied/Referenced Child Abuse.


Disclaimer: Boku no hero Academia/My hero academia doesn't belong to me.

Sorry if this is difficult to read, I still learning English and I don't have a beta reader.

* * *

Lighthouse

"You want to kill Endeavor, aren't you?"

Todoroki turned to the source of the voice, a little surprised to catch the glimpse of green eyes in the shadows. It was getting dark when he finally decides to arrive to his house; he knew the asshole he had for father would make a shitty discourse about how if he used his fire side he could have won, instead of just getting a second place-that at this point, was meaningless for both him and Bakugo-.

With his back against the wall, the other boy step into the light of the streetlight, letting him see him. He was wearing a long sleve white shirt, a black vest matching with pants of the same color; all fancy as he was the waiter of a luxurious restaurant. But against that appearance, his dark green hair was wild like a nest of wild birds, his eyes were the same color; freckles as decorating the confidence grin in his face. Aside from the clothes, he was an average teenage boy; one who could fade in a crow without people noticing.

He didn't forget what he says; he didn't even blink.

"If you want to kill a hero using his son, you really don't have id-"

"I'm not really that interested in that; it would be more useful to villains to kill All Might, but that is more complicated isn't it?"

Shouto frown, remembering the incident in the USJ. This guy had something to do with that? Nobody said anything about a teenager there, and there were only two villains who couldn't get arrested, and none of them looked anything like him. He still didn't trust him, moving a little bit his foot-

"Oh please, there's is no need to fight; I know I can't take you down. Also, this is a public area, you could be in serious trouble using your quirk here." The eyes of the UA student open as platters; how he could predict his movement in a base of something so simple? Not only that, he didn't appear to be worried. He was proposing to kill the second hero to his son, and didn't even blink an eye to the idea that he could freeze him because he was talking about murder his father.

Rapidly frown again, he didn't have the luxury to get his guard down with him "So you are part of the villains, no?"

"You could say it like that, I prefer to think we are looking for a better future."

"A better future killing the number one hero."

"That is the goal of others, mine is better than that."

"And what goal is that?"

The strange guy smiled, but was in a disturbing way, with madness in his eyes "Takedown whatever is truly bad, especially the ones who use heroism to cover his crimes. One like your dad, correct?"

He tries his best to let him know how surprised he was; how he discovered that? No one in all those years ever try to suggest he could be bad; even the ones who were against him only say he was too rude with civilians and to focus in fight others, nobody ever dares to say he could be a monster with his family. The one he actually was.

"Let's say I recognize hate when I see it; there is a difference between plain rebellion and actually hate, and you have the second." Todoroki didn't even say anything, but there he was again, reading him like an open book "That scar you have there; I would not put my hands on fire for this, but he has something to do with that, hmm? Maybe it was his fault?"

The dual user moves a little, trying to use his hair and the perspective to not let him stare at the scar. He was more conscious about it than others though; not for the injury itself, but the memories " _his left side is disgusting to me_ " to this day, that phrase still wonders in his memory, like how his mother got to that state. All for that man.

This time he let his face denote the anger he feels about it; the other one smile even more.

"You don't use your fire side, probably again, his fault. I will not try to convince you to use it, but I think you have a lot of wasted potential."

"Listen, you don't know nothing about me-"

"That is true, let me make a question in order to revert that, then. Why you want to be a hero?"

He didn't expect that question, and the response truly amazes him. The clouds move in the sky, the sun was going down, and the voices and laughs from others in the city were wandering in the streets, as nothing was unusual; without the idea how Shouto's world was starting to fall apart.

Why he was in the UA? Why he was in the hero course? He remembers he was supposed to be a hero since his quirk was revealed; with his old asshole training him day and night to the point of throw up. For some reason he didn't oppose to that idea, like other things he tried to force into him; he still did his best to go to the best hero school in the country, but…why he wanted to become one?

He couldn't remember. The mysterious boy looked satisfied about it.

"So you will not answer, huh" Todoroki didn't notice, still in shock; but it was clear that the teenage knew what was the answer, somehow "Let me ask another thing, you remember why you hate Endeavor? Or in other words, Todoroki Enji?"

Images travel fast in his eyes; all the times as a kid he cried in exhaustion, how he was asking for help and after his mother was in the hospital, nobody try to do anything; how he was shaking in his closet when sick because he knew he couldn't train in that state and was scare, how many injuries he had for his punches and kicks. How he still could remember the screams of his mom.

His face was impassive, but a little bit of ice was in one hand, and the other one started smoking.

"Probably you don't have too much of a choice these days, no? After all, you are still a teenager, and it wouldn't be a surprise your family depends on Endeavor's income, so you are pretty much stuck with him. Let me tell you this, what if I knew a way to get Enji out of the way, and be sure your family stays safe?"

Shouto raise his eyes from the ground to that idea, seeing the guy who was now extending a hand to him; in minutes he forgot how suspicious he was, how he admits he was in the side of the League of Villains, how he could talk about death as it was the weather. Now, he was seeing him as his lighthouse.

"If he goes to jail, the bank could freeze his income and the trial would be a pain for all your family. But if you go with me, I will assure you, that animal would be gone forever and we will make sure your family will never have more worries in their lives"

This was too good to be the truth, these were villains; they would probably use him, there was no way he could walk out of this situation without getting his hands dirty. However, this guy was proposing an idea he only could dream; his sister finally not leading to take down the wrath of his father, Natsuo being in the house without feeling like a failure; his mother, finally being free from the idea that Endeavor could go for her.

He looks at his face again, trying his best to this time, read his intentions "You swear they would be safe? And he will go away forever?"

His smile was still perturbing, and his eyes didn't promise any good, but his voice was clear and honest "I swear on my life."

Todoroki took his hand, fading in a black cloud at that moment, to not be seeing for civilian eyes ever again.

* * *

...I don't know what to say honestly; I think I liked? Idk.  
I wanted to write some Villain Deku since LONG time ago, I just casually have a spontaneous idea after a video and some ideas from somebody in tumblr.  
I swear I feel like Alice trying to catch the white rabbit, because my inspiration is a slippery motherfucker who you need to trust to see if it goes anywhere. In other words, I don't think too much, I just write; if in Spanish I already have some errors, imagine in English; I use word and Grammarly so this should be readable, but sorry for the trouble.  
I literally have half bake ideas, I can't believe I wrote something out of nothing; I hope somebody likes it.  
Ah, by the way; I'm 100% convinced about this could happen, I wasn't joking with the summary. I really think Midoriya saved Todoroki that day, and I'm convinced a lot of things would fuck up if he wasn't there, but that is a story for later.  
See ya.


End file.
